


Still You In My Next Life

by saythename_7teen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, JiHan if you squint, M/M, Minor Angst, Self-Indulgent, cottagecore!jun, im such a junhao trash, kinda soulmates au-ishhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename_7teen/pseuds/saythename_7teen
Summary: Time traveler Xu Minghao lives his life differently based on the place and setting he’s travelling to: a coffee shop barista in Italy; a flower shop owner in Greece; a free-spirited student in New York; a rich kid in Spain; and a prince in ancient China. He balances his life pretty well, but he has no memories of the friends he made along the way as he travel.But there’s a catch:He falls in love with the same chestnut brown-haired person over and over again.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Still You In My Next Life

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: the story context might be inaccurate in terms of the different time period because i'm trash in history. anywayyyy this story took me A WEEK to complete since i made this during exams week (I ACED THEM ALL THANKFULLY). i did not proofread this 16k words worth of monstrosity so if u see some errors, pls bare with me 
> 
> and actually, this started as a songfic but realized that it didnt match well with the chosen song lmdnlskadnasl n e ways enjoy this self-indulgent junhao fanfic i wrote again :> hope u survive till the end hehe

_1953\. Siena, Tuscany, Italy._

The smell of fresh baked bread and the arousing aroma of coffee beans filling the warm atmosphere are what greeted the early customers of Carat Coffee Shop every morning without a fail. Customers from all ages enjoy the company of hot coffee and warm bread on a fine sunny day. Locals already befriended the nice and chatty shop staffs, even the new barista who just got the job a week ago.

“Can you man the counter this time, Myungho?” Jihoon, the owner, asked.

Jihoon, although exteriorly austere, is a kind and warm-hearted man, Minghao could say. He gave him a job out of pity, because Minghao is a struggling artist who earns the bare minimum of money. Surely, Jihoon just saved his broke butt out there.

“Of course, sir,” Minghao replied with a stern nod.

“No need to call me ‘sir’, just Jihoon will be fine,” the owner offered.

Minghao only answered with a warm smile for he feels that he belonged already. He turned and made his way towards the counter to start his work.

Their day always starts early to give service to the young mothers asking for fresh baked cookies for their little toddlers; to the middle and high schoolers dropping off to help themselves with their high quality bread to compensate for breakfast; to the college students who seem to be dysfunctional if they can’t consume at least three cups of coffee; and to the elderlies who always start they day with hot coffee paired with warm toast while reading the daily newspaper on the coffee shop’s patio.

All these Minghao already gave his service to, and he feels extra happy every time he sees the smiles of contentment from the customers’ lips.

“I’ll have the usual, Myungho.” A voice suddenly interrupted his little train of thought.

“Ah, Wonwoo. Didn’t see you there,” Minghao said as soon as he grasped the reality.

“Thinking of someone?”

“Not really. I’ll go get your order.” The barista trailed off.

Asides making and living for art, brewing coffee is also where he’s good at. The sweet aroma every time he grinds the beans and the delicate art of making the most perfect coffee are the things he enjoy in general and most definitely at his work. For an artist like him, he sure does rely a lot on caffeine.

Minghao returned to the counter and served Wonwoo his usual hot Americano. The latter handed him his money to pay for his coffee and is ready to go. When Wonwoo was about to turn and leave, he faced Minghao again and asked him.

“Are you by chance already in a relationship?”

The young barista was taken aback by the sudden personal question. Customers, both sexes, hitting on him isn’t unusual for someone like Minghao who holds beguiling beauty, but a close acquaintance like Wonwoo is quite bothering for the young man.

When Wonwoo noticed the younger’s shock, he quickly added, “No, not like that! I’m not asking on behalf of myself.” He took a deep breath. “A friend’s, actually. A friend of mine is quite interested with you and would like to know you more. If that’s alright with you, of course, I already consider you as my friend.”

Minghao’s relief was clearly visible on his face. “Oh. I thought you were-“ Wonwoo furiously shook his head. “Well, in that case… I don’t know. I’ve been busy lately, I have to work on a new painting to sell and stuff. You’d understand, right?” He sent Wonwoo an apologetic smile.

“Of course! I don’t want to bother you, and I’m sure my friend doesn’t want to too. But in case you’ll change your mind, just tell me, yeah?”

“Affirmative.” He sent one last smile before Wonwoo left.

* * *

“One cup of your finest espresso please and if I’m fortunate, the barista’s phone number,” is the first thing Minghao heard from a customer that day. Not unusual, yes, but it irritates Minghao to the very extent. The customer just made it worse by sending him a wink while making an intense eye contact.

“Your espresso I could give you, sir, but I’m afraid you might have to work hard for my number,” Minghao sassed. It’s the very same line he gave to people who keep hitting on him, which luckily, worked because people in general are just afraid of commitment.

The customer, whose name he still doesn’t know, still continued with his eye contact, looking straight into Minghao’s eyes which made the younger a little uneasy and uncomfortable.

“I’ll just go and make your coffee, sir.” Minghao excused himself and exited.

When Minghao returned, he found the same man on the exact spot from where he left him, patiently waiting with eyes staring (again) at Minghao with intent.

“Here’s your coffee, sir.” He served the cup to the man. The man picked up his coffee and handed him his money.

“Jun.” He broke the silence.

“Hmm?” Minghao asked in confusion.

“My name. Jun. Just call me that.”

Minghao only stared at him, unsure with what to do with that information. “Oh, okay… Nice to meet you, Jun.”

“ _You still look as beautiful as ever_ ,” the man, Jun, said in a language Minghao doesn’t understand.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Minghao tilted his head while asking.

Jun could only shook his head. “Sorry,” he chuckled, “I was just saying that I have to work hard for your number then.” He smirked.

Minghao cocked one eyebrow. “Not everything is free, I’m afraid, Jun.”

“You really are a moonshot, Xu Minghao. One of a kind.”

The barista could only roll his eyes. “How original.” He paused. “How did you know my name?”

The other man shot him a bright smile. “Well, aside from your nametag,”—Minghao looked down to see where his nametag is—“I’m also a friend of Wonwoo.”

Minghao’s eyes went enormous. “You?!”

“Is there a problem with that, pretty?”

Minghao internally cringed with the choice of nickname. “And here I thought I would be the one informing Wonwoo in case I’ll change my mind. Looks like I won’t. Some people just can’t wait, no?”

Jun’s bright smile never left from his lips. “Looks like I’m just an impatient man, that’s all.”

“An impatient man is never an ideal man.”

“What _your_ ideal man then?”

Minghao looked straight into his eyes. “Someone who actually waits for when I’m ready to commit in a serious relationship already.”

Jun looked straight back as well. “Then tell me, gorgeous, when will you be ready?”

“Why did you ask?”

“Because I’ll wait.” _No matter when it is._

“Who knows when.” Minghao busied himself by wiping the countertops. “Time is a social construct. I’m ready when I’m ready.”

Jun was intently watching him as the younger wipes the already spotless counter. “I’m afraid that’s all the time I have left. See you tomorrow, beautiful.” He bids his farewell.

Minghao said nothing, but only watched as he walked away, getting smaller and smaller as the distance between them extends. With that, he was left with a strange surge of nostalgia just by talking with him alone. _Weird._

He distracted himself by focusing on his job instead, as a young lady approaches him to take her order.

“Do you perhaps want to go on a date sometimes?” The lady, who just gave him her order, flirted immediately.

 _Here we go again._ “I’m afraid you might have to work hard to earn me, Miss.” He sighed.

The lady, however, looked shocked and horrified. “Never once in my life have I been rejected like that! Especially from someone like you!” ~~Her sudden change of demeanor makes Minghao want to splash her a hot cup of coffee.~~

When Jihoon noticed the rising tension between Minghao and the customer, he suddenly stepped in front of Minghao to prevent the lady from throwing further tantrums. “Good day, Miss! I’m the owner of this shop and I would like to apologize if my staff offended you in some sort,” he greeted.

“Take a break, Myungho. I got this covered,” he muttered under his breath enough for Minghao to hear.

Minghao took that as a cue to leave. As he was on his way to the breakroom, he can hear the useless rants of the lady who can’t even take a “no” for an answer. His ears refuse to comprehend the context of the rant, it became a major big blur for him.

Out of all people who advanced on him, there was only one who took on the challenge.

Jun’s voice and promises are what replayed on Minghao’s mind all day.

* * *

“You must be very tired.”

It was the 247th consecutive day ever since Jun visited the coffee shop. Minghao can’t believe Jun actually wasted eight months and more just to pursue him. He’s also grateful though. Other customers stopped advancing on him ever since Jun burst through the entrance from his 17th day to publicly announce that everyone should stop hitting on him since he’s already in a relationship. Obviously a lie, but he appreciated the act, even though they both got embarrassed from it.

“Because you’ve been running on my mind all day.” Jun continued as he watches Minghao skillfully preparing his usual hot espresso.

Minghao paused from his work and turned. “Have you got a sense of originality already? I’ve heard those before, Jun.”

“Aww, that was a good one!”

“An old, commonly used, and an unoriginal one,” he corrected, handling him the cup of coffee he just finished preparing.

Jun received the coffee, blew a small portion of the hot liquid, and carefully took a sip. “You really do make the best coffees.”

“How would you know? You only order espressos and nothing else.”

“It’s enough for me to tell. Your espresso is already perfect.”

Minghao wouldn’t admit, but he’s been blushing furiously ever since Jun and he got close. It’s only a matter of time for Jun to notice the red flush creeping on the younger’s face, so Minghao lowered his head down so the other won’t notice.

“You’re perfect,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Jun asked.

“Nothing.” He fake-coughed. _Great._

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you look like you’re blushing, Hao.”

The barista shot him a glare. “Am not.”

“Whatever you say,” Jun smirked, clearly aware of the younger’s flustered state.

* * *

When it marked the 13th month of Jun’s visit, a year and more have passed already, it was the first time that the chestnut brown-haired man was nowhere to be seen. He usually comes in by 8am, but as the clock’s short hand turns 9, it indicates that Jun is one hour late. Minghao wouldn’t admit but it made him feel weird.

Jihoon popped out from nowhere and asked. “Looking for your lover boy?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re a pathetic liar, Myungho. Didn’t you think I didn’t notice you keep watching the clock?”

“So?” Minghao weakly defended.

“So just admit that you miss your boyfriend and him being one hour late makes you-“

“Makes me what?” He quirked on eyebrow.

“Worried. Concerned. Uneasy. Like you’ve been punched on the gut. Yeah?”

 _So that’s why I feel weird!_ “As if.” He huffed.

Jihoon just look at him in utter disbelief. “You just don’t like to admit, do you? Face it, Myungho. You always find yourself smiling and blushing in everything he says.”

Minghao refused to look at him in the eyes. “That’s because he’s a dummy. Everything he says is dumb.”

The owner could only sigh in defeat. He patted Minghao on the shoulder one last time before exiting and went to the breakroom, leaving Minghao all alone on the counter. He stayed on that position for quite a while: chin on his hand while his gaze is unfocused, his mind lingered over the thought of Jun.

“A penny for your thoughts?” A voice suddenly spoke up, waking Minghao from his trance.

“Wonwoo?”

“How long has it been since we’ve seen each other?” He shook his head. “Never mind that, you still remember my usual?”

Minghao smiled at the sight of an old customer, although, he still feels quite empty. “Hot Americano, right? Coming right up!” And with that he turned to prepare his order.

When the barista was done making his coffee, he handed it to Wonwoo immediately. “It’s on the house, by the way.”

Wonwoo turned his gaze from his coffee to Minghao. “Is that so? Jun might be jealous for charging me this for free.”

Minghao visibly paused at the mention of the name. “Like he’s here or anything,” he muttered.

“Speaking of Jun, he’s sick today.” Minghao’s head immediately shot up from the information.

“Will he be alright?” The younger blurted out. He found himself worrying at the said man.

If Wonwoo noticed the worried tone of his voice, he didn’t point that out. “A simple flu. Nothing to worry about.”

The barista couldn’t find himself to answer, so he stayed quiet, internally relieved and showing gratitude to whoever gods are listening.

“I could give you his address if you want?” Wonwoo offered.

Minghao had never answered quickly before in his life. “I would really appreciate that.”

The older only smirked. “I knew you couldn’t resist not seeing Jun.”

* * *

As soon as Minghao’s work in the shop was done, he immediately fled to the address Wonwoo wrote on a piece of paper. This was probably one of the most impulsive decisions he has ever done in his life. Moving out from home to pursue his passion for arts might be the first on the list, but visiting someone you only know from flirting with you from work because they’re sick might be close to a second.

As soon as he reached the residence, he can’t help but be mesmerized by the scenery: Jun’s home is covered with thick vines and moss, with flowers of any color blooming all around. Chickens are wandering over the front lawn, while a black cat is sleeping peacefully on the front porch. The place is _messy,_ but a good messy. The type of mess Minghao wants to see first thing when he wakes up everyday. To be surrounded by nature and be with nature, that is the ultimate goal.

When Minghao approached the door, he knocked and waited. The cat, now awake from the knock, also approached him and rubbed himself on Minghao’s ankles. The man crouched down and picked the cat up, cradling him between his arms.

As he was muttering unintelligible murmurs to the cat, the door suddenly burst open, revealing Jun on his half-asleep half-awake state, eyes squinting hard from the sleep and his hair sticking up in every direction. ~~Minghao can’t help but be in awe at the sight.~~

“Hey.” Minghao greeted softly. “Are you feeling well?”

Jun took quite a while before realizing that the man in front of him is Minghao and said man is cradling his own cat on his arms. When Jun processed what just happened, he suddenly feel awake than ever.

“Minghao! I never thought you’d be here,”— he ruffled his hair to make it less messy – “Come in, come in.” He took a step to the side to let the younger in.

“Is it alright for you that I’m here?” Minghao asked as soon as he situated himself on Jun’s couch, the cat still on his arms.

“Of course, of course. Please, make yourself at home.”

Jun’s house interior is even better than the exterior. White walls accentuate the wooden furniture and house plants. Fresh roses in porcelain vases are anywhere in the house. Opened windows welcomed the sunlight and made the whole house vibrant, and every windowsill is covered with succulents and plants.

“Never knew you were into plants.” Minghao trailed off as he examines each plant corner by corner.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Minghao turned his head at that, looking at Jun straight in the eyes and back again to the plants. “True.”

When Minghao’s feet dragged him towards the back door in the kitchen, he asked for permission before exiting. “May I?”

Jun, watching every move he takes, granted him permission. “Like I said, Hao, make yourself at home.”

As if on cue, he turned the knob and opened the door, there revealed a vast prairie with wildflowers connecting to the woods right before Minghao’s eyes. A patio on the right side right by the kitchen’s window and a piano right by the garden on the left side. Jun’s literally living the dream.

“Like what you see?” Jun flashed his signature bright smile as soon as he saw Minghao in awe.

“You live here by yourself?” Minghao asked, eyes still glued on the scenery.

“Yeah, it gets lonely sometimes.”

Minghao turned his gaze on Jun this time. “You’re literally living the dream.”

The younger trailed off again towards the where the piano is, Jun silently following behind. Minghao sat on the piano bench, shifting to the side and patted the space beside him, signaling Jun to sit.

“Play for me,” the younger ordered.

“Aren’t I the sick one here?” Jun quipped.

Minghao playfully hit on his arm. “Just one~,” he whined.

Jun immediately complied. The ghost of his fingertips hovered above the piano tiles, he lingered for quite a while, hesitant. It’s been a while since he played the piano, since he has no one to play and dedicate it to. Not until he met Minghao.

The man beside him waited patiently. “I’ll wait till you’re ready.”

Jun smiled at those words. _He_ should be the one waiting for Minghao, not the other way around. When Jun finally gained courage, he finally placed his fingers on the tiles and started _playing_.

As soon as the music replaced the silence that filled the atmosphere, the world stopped spinning for Jun. It was only the piano and him. It was only the sound of tiles hitting each note that brought the dead back to life. Jun was once dead inside before he even met Minghao, it was the younger who made Jun feel alive again. Jun lived for Minghao.

As Jun glided his slender fingers tile by tile, Minghao was silently watching his every move. Jun’s eyes were closed all the time, focused. There are things that can catch your eyes, but few can catch and be felt by the heart.

Music expresses what words can’t describe.

When Jun hit the last note and the music ended, he opened his eyes. He saw Minghao watching him with contentment, the first time he’s ever seen him smile so wide like that.

“Did you like it?” he asked, hoping.

“Loved. I loved it, Jun.” Minghao rested his head on the other’s shoulder, satisfied with the silence that once enveloped them again. They stayed in that position for a while, with only each other’s presence for company. Ethereal. Sublime. Floating.

Minghao can’t describe what he feels whenever he’s with Jun. He feels free, but he feels way more than that. He feels happy, but he feels way more than just happiness. He feels he’s known Jun all his life, which was uncanny, since they’ve known each other for a short period of time. Yet it feels like a lifetime for Minghao.

“Liebestraum No. 3. One of my favorites of Liszt’s. It’s one of the saddest and most passionate, as it talks about love even beyond death. This dream of being reunited with your lost love, only to be brought back to reality, and that love is already long gone.” Jun broke the silence.

“Have you got your heart broken before?”

“Way too many times.”

“I feel… inspired.” Minghao changed the subject. “This place… it radiates positivity. I even have new ideas for a new painting already.” He chuckled. “Will you let me visit here sometimes? A change of view might get me some fresh air.”

“Stay here. Live with me instead,” was what Jun said.

“Are you out of your mind?” Minghao asked in surprise. “I can’t possible do that. I’m just a disturbance, Jun. You have your own life, I don’t want to-“

“ _You_ are my life, Minghao.” Jun held the other’s hands. “Please?”

“We barely know each other, Jun. Like you said, there are some things I don’t know about you, and the same goes for me.” Minghao looked at him straight in the eyes, yet he saw home in it.

Jun stared back intently, hands still latched on each other’s. “We’ll figure that out together, Hao. You and I. What do you say, _amore mio_?”

Minghao connected their foreheads together, lips only inches away from each other. “I’d be happy to,” he said breathily.

“Can I kiss you?” Jun asked.

The younger could only nod, afraid that his voice might betray him this time.

As Jun was about to link their lips together, Minghao’s vision went black. Static.

He has no memory of what happens next.

* * *

_1986\. Vathi, Ithaka, Greece._

Minghao has never been more proud of himself before. To see the enticing cerulean harbor of Vathi in his balcony every morning as he basks in the warmth of the sun rays, he couldn’t ask for more. As a young owner of a flower shop, Over the Moon, located a floor below his apartment, his day starts early.

“I made breakfast!” a voice bellowed from outside of his shared room.

“Coming!” Minghao shouted back.

He immediately went straight to his bedroom door to exit the room. When he was about to turn the knob, the door burst open from the other side, revealing the owner of the voice from earlier.

“Good morning!” Hui hugged him warmly, swaying both bodies from side to side.

“Morning,” Minghao mumbled back, face squished into the other’s chest.

He and Hui have been best friends since they were young. From sharing a bed to sharing the same dream, they’ve done it all together. It was both of their decision to move from the busy city of Thessaloniki to the quieter island of Ithaka.

“Busy day today, Hao. It’s Mr. Adamos’s wedding!” the older chirped.

Minghao grunted. “Let’s eat breakfast first. Arrange flowers later.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Hui ruffled Minghao’s hair as they went to their kitchen.

* * *

“Are these the last bunch already?” Minghao asked Chan, his worker, as they load the flower arrangements to the truck to send them to the wedding venue.

“Last one’s still inside,” Chan replied.

“I’ll go get it,” Minghao announced. He went back inside the shop and saw the last arrangement sitting on the corner of the counter.

“You need help with that?” Hui offered. He’s manning the register as Minghao is busy with their client’s delivery.

The younger was about to answer when the bell by the door chimed, indicating a customer. “Good morning to you two,” their regular, Jisoo, greeted.

“No need,” Minghao answered Hui, crouching down to get the flower basket. “Good morning to you too, Jisoo,” he greeted as he made his way to the door.

“Morning, Jisoo,” Hui greeted him too with a big smile.

“Busy day?” Jisoo asked.

“Yeah. Mr. Adamos’s wedding’s today. And of course, being the only flower shop here in town, we’re automatically assigned with the flower arrangements,” Hui explained.

Jisoo only laughed at that. “Well, that means more profit for the both of you then.”

“True, true.” Hui smiled. “Oh, what can I get for you today?”

“Surprise me, Hui,” the customer challenged. “And oh, my partner definitely loved the tulips I gave him during our date. Thanks to your help, of course.”

“Oh! Did Hannie like red the tulips? They mean passion and love.”

“Yes. And tonight, I’ve been meaning to ask him the ‘question’.” He fished out something from his pocket, a velvet ring box.

Hui’s eyes went as big as a saucer. “Jisoo! Wow! That’s… Woah. That’s a big step already.”

The bell by the door chimed in again as Minghao walked in and join their conversation. “What’s the big step?”

Jisoo showed him the ring box to answer his question.

Minghao’s eyes went as big as Hui’s too. “Woah, Jisoo! Congratulations in advance! I know for a reason that Hannie will say yes,” he reassured.

“Thanks, you guys. I’m so nervous even sharing this right now. I just want this plan to be perfectly executed.”

Minghao patted his favorite customer on his shoulder. “No need to be nervous, Jisoo. Hannie surely loves you, and would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life with you.”

“Minghao’s right.” Hui added. “And besides, does this mean Hao and I would be busy arranging flowers again?” He teased.

“We’d be more willing to help and arrange, Jisoo,” reassured Minghao. “You’re our favorite customer after all.”

“You have no idea how thankful I am to the both of you.” Jisoo smiled.

* * *

When Hui was done preparing Jisoo’s order (a classic bouquet of red roses to symbolize romantic love), their customer thanked them one last time before he left, leaving Minghao, Hui, and Chan inside the shop.

“That reminds me, I have somewhere to go. Can I take an early break?” Chan pleaded.

Minghao raised his eyebrow, Chan is like a younger brother to him. “And where are you going?”

“Elsewhere!” Chan replied in defense.

Hui butted in. “And where is this _elsewhere_ you’re talking about?”

Chan stared at Minghao, then at Hui, at Minghao again, and lastly at Hui. “What are you, my parents? I have places to be outside work. I’m not a kid anymore!” he complained.

The pair only stared at him back, not buying his excuse.

The youngest grunted in response. “Fine! I’ll tell you.”

MInghao and Hui finally smiled. “Then tell us young man,” Hui demanded.

Chan paused for a while, a little reluctant but spoke, “There’s this… there’s this young lady right across the street. Dina is her name. And… and I’m wondering if maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Minghao urged.

“Maybe she would like to go on a date sometimes?”

“So that’s why you keep disappearing for the past few days!” Hui clapped at him on his shoulders. “Young man, Chan, you’re already on the right age. My advice is just be yourself, alright? Impress her with your sweet dance moves. Maybe you would like to invite her to a dance night in the plaza? There are many options out there, Chan. Seize this moment.”

“Woah, woah. And since when did you become a love expert?” Chan asked in disbelief.

Minghao chuckled at the younger’s reaction. “He’s right, Hui. What’s got into you?”

“Excuse me?” Hui was fake-offended. “I happen to spend my whole life with Minghao right here, we already act and live like a couple. It’s enough for me to consider myself a love expert.”

“You know we’re really not together right?” Minghao raised his eyebrow in question.

“You say that, but we sleep on the same bed every night.” Jun winked.

Chan fake-gagged. “Disgusting! Stop flirting in front of me and sort your shit out.”

Minghao, on the other hand, cackled and hit his best friend on the arm. “Hui! Not in front of a child.” He then proceeded to cover Chan’s ears with his hands.

“I’m not a kid anymore!” Chan protested.

The pair could only laugh at their shenanigans. “You’re free to go, Chan,” Minghao announced.

“Finally,” he muttered under his breath and went straight to the door.

Minghao and Hui were left once again, and watched as Chan mounted on his bicycle and disappeared as he turned to another street.

* * *

By the end of the day, both of them were exhausted. Customers dispersed around the shop in the afternoon, finding the right flowers for whatever reasons they have. They distributed their work: Minghao arranges while Hui busies himself in the register. Without Chan, they have to double their work. It was hard without a third hand, but they managed.

When they retired to their shared apartment upstairs, they immediately flopped down on their couch.

“Chan still haven’t returned yet,” Minghao announced. It was supposed to be Chan who closes the shop, but without him, the pair has to do it.

“Who knows? Maybe he’s now having fun,” Hui weakly replied, arms spread across the couch’s back in exhaustion. “Everyone we knew is already getting married. Even Chan has his eye candy.”

Minghao didn’t answer, and they both fell into silence once more.

The only thing that broke their silence was when their telephone rang, waking their tired state up.

Hui weakly grunted. “You get it.”

“No. You get it,” Minghao replied as weakly.

“Rock paper scissors?”

“Get ready to lose then,” Minghao smirked.

Their little game of rock paper scissors resulted to Hui losing the game. He threw a scissors while Minghao threw a rock. Hui was not happy about it, of course, but Minghao just laughed right in front of his face.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Hui mumbled as he got up from their couch.

Minghao misunderstood it as an offense, so he threw the nearest pillow to Hui’s direction. “What did you say?”

Hui flinched as soon as the throw pillow hit his back. “Ow! I didn’t say anything.”

Minghao didn’t answer but waited for Hui to answer the telephone.

When he came back from the kitchen where the telephone is located, he immediately flopped down back on the couch and told Minghao, “Auntie called.”

Minghao’s shock was visible. “Mom?”

“Yeah. Go answer it, I didn’t end the call yet.”

Minghao has never been quicker to stand up, he ran to the kitchen to answer the phone. He misses his mom after all.

When he picked up and placed the phone on his ear, he spoke, “Ma?”

 _“Minghao! My boy! How have you been doing? You rarely call back home.”_ His mother’s voice is sweet even on the phone, her voice makes Minghao want to go back home and hug his mother.

_“I’m sorry about that, Ma. Hui and I have been busy with the shop.”_

_“I heard from Hui that your business has been successful nowadays. Is that true?”_

_“Yes, Ma. The first weeks were hard, but we still managed it. Customers are now visiting the shop everyday.”_

_“That’s good to hear, son! I know you and Hui made the right decision to move out. Part of growing up, right?”_

_“I still miss the food back home though. But Hui makes a great effort in cooking.”_ He chuckled on the line.

_“Oh, I know Hui is making great efforts when it comes to you.”_

_“I know that, Ma.”_ Minghao smiled at the thought.

_“We miss you here, Hao, and Hui too.”_

_“We miss you too, Ma. We’ll find time to come back home.”_

_“Oh, please do!”_

_“Yes, Ma.”_

A moment of silence.

“ _Have you and Hui talked about it already?”_

Minghao was confused. _“Talk about what, Ma?”_

 _“Marriage, what else!”_ His mom cackled on the other line.

_“Mar- WHAT?”_

_“Why do you act so surprise? One way or another your relationship will end up to marriage anyway.”_

_“Rel- relation- MA! Did you think we’re a couple?!”_

_“Aren’t you?!”_

Minghao took quite a while before answering. _“Of course not! We’re best of friends!”_

_“Why did it take you long before answering? Hao, don’t lie to your mother.”_

_“Ma, I’m telling you I’m not lying right now.”_

_“Are you serious?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Son. Really?”_

_“Ma, yes!”_

_“Well then you’re absolutely doing something wrong! Xu Minghao if you don’t ask him right now, forget coming back home!”_

_“Ma! You can’t do this!”_

_“I’m your mother, alright? I made you and birthed you, and on top of that, I know you. If you don’t tell Hui you’re in love with him right now, I will personally go to Vathi and knock some sense into you.”_

_“Mothers really know best, huh?”_

_“This conversation is making my head ache, Hao.”_

_“But what if he only sees me as a friend?”_ Minghao started to rant.

_“Boy, are you thick? He gave up his life here in Thessaloniki just to spend it with you there in Ithaka. He gave up med school for to pursue you. Minghao, I specifically did not raise an oblivious son.”_

_“What med school?”_ Minghao was confused again.

It was his mother’s turn to take long before answering.

 _“Ma! Answer me~”_ Minghao whined.

_“He didn’t… tell you?”_

_“I wouldn’t flip out Ma if I knew.”_

_“I’ll give you time to talk. Bye now, son. We miss you.”_

_“Ma.”_

_“What?”_

Minghao took a deep breath. _“Never mind, Ma. Good bye. Stay safe.”_

He was left all alone in their kitchen, processing the new information he just received from his mother. Minghao took a seat to prevent himself from fainting, since his knees are getting weak. He spent his time spacing out, afraid to confront Hui after his mom’s call.

“Hao? Are you done talking? You’ve been qui-“ Hui’s voice filled the room as he enters the kitchen. When he saw Minghao’s state, he asked, “Hey, are you alright? What did Auntie say?”

Minghao answered nothing but pointed to the chair beside him, signaling Hui to sit down.

“Hao? What’s wrong?”

The younger only stared at him, eyes intently watching the other as Hui stares back, concerned with Minghao’s change of behavior.

“You’re not going to talk to me?” Hui urged.

“Med school, Hui?” Minghao’s voice went small.

Hui felt all his blood were drained from his system as soon as Minghao spilled those words from his lips. “H-hao…”

“I’m not mad, Hui. Just tell me why you kept that secret from me.”

Hui wasted no time and held the other’s hands. “Hao, I know how much this business is so important to you. I know how much you’ve dreamt of this: to move out and start a new life in a quieter place. I still remember when you planned to make me your right hand when we were 18.” Hui chuckled. And Minghao did too, tears already steaming down on his face.

“I remember the way you look at the night sky before, saying that stars would be more visible if our city wasn’t so polluted, right?” He continued. “That’s why you want to move away, to have your own place, to look at the stars in the sky every night in your own balcony, and I was the luckiest man when you said you wanted me to be part of your future.

When I passed the admission for my chosen med school, I knew I had to give up one dream. Dad was pretty bummed out about it, but he’ll understand.”

“Hui!” Minghao hit his shoulder. “Hui, that IS your dream! To be a medical doctor just like your dad! Hui what were you thinking?”

“And what, Minghao? Pursue something without you in it? We’ve done things together, Hao. Together. And no university would take me away from you. You know that.” Hui kissed Minghao’s forehead to reassure him.

“Is that the reason why Uncle refuses to look at me in the eyes sometimes? He probably hates me by now.” Minghao’s voice went small again as he buries his face on Hui’s neck.

“No, no.” Hui rubbed the younger’s back to reassure he’s got the wrong idea. “He would never hate you, Hao. Come on, we grew up together. Our parents knew that.”

When Minghao detached himself from Hui, he looked at him in the eyes again. “I have one more question.”

Hui smiled at him, caressing Minghao’s left cheek with his right hand. “What is it?”

“Will you marry me?”

Hui’s eyes enlarged. “What?”

“Like you said, we act and live as a couple anyway. We might as well make it official, Hui, if that’s alright with you, of course,” Minghao replied, internally hoping.

“I waited a million lives just for you to ask that question, Hao. Yes! Of course!” was Hui’s answer.

It was Minghao’s turn to be surprised. All his life he thought Hui only sees him as a younger brother, a companion, a best friend. Minghao already knew what happiness feels like. But at this moment, happiness doesn’t cover what he’s feeling. He feels euphoric. Ecstatic. Contented. He feels home inside Hui’s embrace.

“Sorry,” he giggled, “I didn’t plan this through. I forgot to give you a ring.”

Hui kissed his forehead once again. “Ring or no ring, Hao, you’re stuck with me from now on.”

“Wasn’t I stuck with you ever since?” He chuckled. “Doesn’t really make a difference, but I’d be glad to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I’d spend even my next lives with you, Αγάπη μου.”

Minghao buried his face on Hui’s neck again. Hui wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist as the younger wraps his around Hui’s nape. They stayed in that position for a long time, enjoying each other’s warmth and embrace. They slowly swayed around their kitchen, bumping into furniture then and there, but they don’t mind. As long as they have each other, that’s what’s important for them.

Hui let go of the hug first, followed by his inamorato. “Can I kiss you, Hao?”

The younger cheekily smiled. “You don’t need to ask.”

Hui took that as a cue to smash their lips together, but as soon as Hui’s mouth was inches away from Minghao’s, the younger’s mind went black.

He couldn’t remember what happened next.

* * *

_2003\. Manhattan, New York, United States._

College life has been stressing Minghao lately, and he needed time to breathe fresh air. So when his friends Jeonghan and Soonyoung dragged his ass from his dorm room to go live his life and party, Minghao couldn’t say no, of course. Who would say no to a college party?

“You literally are my lifesaver, guys,” Minghao sighed in relief as he closes his laptop to go change.

Jeonghan, making himself comfortable at Minghao’s bed, looked at his redheaded accomplice. “Soonyoung, tell him the real reason why we’re here.”

As Minghao made his way to his drawer to scan for clothes to wear, he turned his head to the pair, confused. “Uh, what reason? ‘Partying’ is not enough for you guys?” He nervously chuckled.

Soonyoung apologetically smiled at his dancer friend. “Hao, you know we’re concerned about you, right?”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Minghao deadpanned.

Minghao exactky knows where this is going, but he doesn’t like it. Between the three of them, he’s the only one who haven’t got a boyfriend yet. And does this concern Jeonghan and Soonyoung? _Definitely_. They’ve been setting Minghao into blind dates for the past few months which of course, all resulted to a failure. Their youngest friend doesn’t want to commit yet.

“Just listen, Hao. Shua, my boyfriend, you know him, right?” Jeonghan started, at which Minghao nodded. “He’s hosting a party tonight, and he’s got someone who would like to meet you!”

Soonyoung on the background nodded along. “Just this once, Minghao! If this still fails, we won’t interfere anymore.”

“We promise,” Jeonghan finished, hoping that Minghao would take their one last bait.

Minghao, on the other hand, remained silent as he rummages into his drawer in hopes of finding the perfect outfit for the ‘party’. They stayed like that for a while, silent, with only the noise of drawers being closed and opened to break the deafening silence.

Jeonghan and Soonyoung only exchanged worried looks. Well, at least Minghao’s already changing his clothes, which could only mean that he’s going to the party as well.

As soon as Minghao was done changing, he stood right in front of his friends, who were lounging on his bed as they wait for him to get changed.

“How do I look?” he asked.

He’s wearing an oversized vintage rock band shirt that he turned into a cropped top, paired with ripped high waisted jeans with fishnet leggings underneath. His overall outfit wouldn’t be complete without putting on his lace choker.

“Perfect!” Soonyoung chirped. “Jerry will definitely like you.”

“Jerry?” Minghao asked in confusion.

Jeonghan chimed in. “He’s the guy Shua would like you to meet.”

“What a generic English name.” Minghao rolled his eyes. “Bet his face is just as boring too.”

Soonyoung and Jeonghan exchanged knowing looks, smirking. Minghao is about to get swooned by the man’s charm tonight.

* * *

It was 8pm when they got out from Minghao’s dorm. The trio got into a heated argument whether Minghao should put on makeup or not. The youngest, of course, disagreed with the idea, since he doesn’t want to look as if he’s trying so hard to impress this ‘Jerry.’ It took the pair at least half an hour to finally convince him to put _even_ light makeup. Minghao got no choice but to comply. It’s hard to say no to Jeonghan and Soonyoung’s combined powers.

As soon as they’re nearing Shua’s dorm building, loud music can be heard from outside, even at their cab. The cab driver grunted in disgust as he parked the car outside the building.

“Noisy college students.” He huffed. “They keep on partying and partying nonstop!”

Jeonghan handed him their fare. The trio immediately got out from the car. “Well, at least we know how to have fun,” Jeonghan says right before he slammed the door close.

The driver, however, looked enraged inside his cab. He honked the car horn before he drove away into the night, leaving the three on the side walk.

“Ugh.” Jeonghan flicked his bangs. “Old people just don’t get it.”

“Never mind them, Jeonghan. At least we’re at the venue already!” Soonyoung cheered.

And true enough, they’re at Shua’s place. Loud music’s booming from the third floor with disco lights illuminating the building. All the other windows from the other floors are pitch black, which could mean that the students residing are already at the party.

Jeonghan held his hand as they enter the building. “Are you ready, Hao?”

Minghao has never been more ready to meet someone new.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

As they ascend the flight of stair on their way to the third floor, sweaty college students scattered all over the stairway, either holding a red plastic cup of alcohol or passionately making out in the corner with probably someone they just met. The trio carefully dodged them, cautious enough not to get poured by an alcohol held by drunk students or disturb the kissing pairs.

When they successfully arrived right in front of Shua’s door, it burst open, revealing the host of the party, Shua.

“Babyyyyyy! Watook yousooo longggg~” Jeonghan’s boyfriend slurred as he attempt to hug Jeonghan in his drunk state.

Jeonghan, however, is delighted to see his boyfriend in this state. He hugged him back as they sway back and forth in the doorway, bumping to people then and there.

“Sorry, Joshujiiii~” Jeonghan whined. “Soonyoung and I have to convince Minghao for half an hour!”

At the mention of his name, Minghao nodded at Shua. “Hey.”

Soonyoung, on the other hand, excused himself to his friends. “Dokyeom must be here already. I gotta go find him.”

“Go get your man already,” Minghao sassed. Soonyoung stuck out his tongue to Minghao as he entered.

“Can I leave you too?” Jeonghan asked, clinging to his boyfriend. “I, uh, got to take care of him.” He pointed to Shua.

Minghao shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Go, do your gross couple-y stuff out of my vision.”

Jeonghan could only laugh at him. “Go find your _man_ then.” He winked before blending into the crowd, disappearing.

That leaves Minghao still right by the doorway.

_Right, gotta go party now._

* * *

Being a dance major, Minghao sure knows how to hype the party up. As soon as the music changed into EDM, he immediately went to the dance floor (simply the living room) and _owned the stage._ A few people joined him in his moment, attracting the crowd with their top tier dance moves.

A student showed his robotic dance moves while invading Minghao’s space, making him step aside from his own limelight. The crowd cheered at the stranger, provoking Minghao into a dance battle.

Minghao exhibited his b-boy moves as the music quickens its pace. His body moves gracefully as his weight is being supported by his hands and arms. His legs and arms coordinated very well as they balance Minghao while breakdancing. Dancing makes him as powerful and gives him energy. It’s what makes Minghao feel alive.

The crowd cheered even louder, making him smirk at his competitor.

Being on his seventh bottle of beer, he can’t help but feel nauseous and dizzy already, plus all the dancing he did earlier did not help his situation. As much as he wants to beat the other guy’s ass with their dance battle, he has to withdraw or he’ll end up vomiting in the middle of the floor.

He separated himself away from the crowd and went to the kitchen, already lightheaded. Fortunately, there were no people loitering so he went to the sink right away, bent down, and threw up all his gut’s contents.

Feeling a little better, he turned the faucet to wash out what he just vomited. As he was washing and wiping his mouth, he felt someone latch their hands onto his hips while straddling him.

Minghao’s eyes expanded as soon as he realized what was happening. He quickly turned around in panic but realized his mistake. The stranger is now pinning him against the sink, hands from Minghao’s hips are now onto the counter to prevent him from escaping.

“No need to panic, sweet.” The man leaned and whispered into his ear, “Let me just borrow you for one night.”

Minghao rolled his eyes for the nth time that night. He had enough with this bullshit. “I’ll give you three seconds to get away from me.”

The man just smirked and went even nearer to his face, only inches away in between. “Or what? You’ll kick me? You’ll punch me with your little princess fist?”

When the man was done talking nonsense, Minghao thrusted his right knee into the other’s crotch, sending the man away wincing in pain.

“You’re crying over a little princess kick? I could do more than that, pissboy.” Minghao provoked.

As soon as the man composed himself, he quickly launched himself at Minghao, the younger getting caught off guard at the sudden action.

With his body being weak from the alcohol, he’s no match to the stranger’s grip. “Get off of me! I’m not interested!”

Minghao struggled against the other’s hold, wriggling and flailing around in attempt to escape his predicament. Jeonghan and Soonyoung are nowhere to be seen, it’s either they got busy with their respective partners or they’re wasted somewhere in Shua’s place, either way, no one can help Minghao. Shouting is also no match. Over the loud music, no one could possible hear him from the kitchen.

Just when all hope seems lost, another stranger grabbed Minghao’s harasser by the shoulder and punch the life out of him.

“For the last time, Lee, stop looking for trouble,” Minghao’s lifesaver spoke up.

The harasser, Lee, held his jaw with hand, caressing it from the impact of the punch. “Here comes Jerry to save the day!” He took one step forward. “How does it feel to always play the hero part?”

“Stay away from him,” the man, Jerry, warned to Lee, referring Minghao.

“And what if I don’t?”

‘Jerry’ punched Lee again, but this time, onto his gut, which sent the harasser to the ground wincing in pain once again. He then immediately grabbed Minghao’s hand to lead him away from the kitchen and the commotion of the party. Why did Minghao just let him lead the way? He has no idea. All he could ever think is that everyone is a potential threat to him except this man who just saved him.

When the music quiet down (still loud, but not defeaning) as they enter a room which Minghao is unfamiliar with, he felt a surge of panic again as he realized that he’s _alone with a_ _stranger_ once again.

“If you’re thinking that I’m even worse than Lee, I never would have saved you, you know,” the man chuckled.

Minghao could finally see him properly under the room’s bright light. The man is at least 6 foot tall, just two inches shorter than him. Chestnut brown hair, brawny, light-spirited. His facial structure is immaculate: half-lidded eyes, sharp nose, and plump lips. Minghao’s knees went feeble at the sight. He blames it in the alcohol.

“Y-you’re… you’re Jerry right?” Minghao stuttered, he doesn’t know why. “I heard it from the other guy. Why does your name sound familiar?”

The man laughed at the flustered stated of the younger. “Perhaps I’m the one Shua would like you to meet?” he suggested.

Minghao felt a light bulb flicker at the idea. “That’s it!” A pause. “Oh shit. Wait. You’re THE Jerry?”

“Are you expecting someone else?” Jerry tilted his head.

“N-no. No. Not like that…” Minghao trailed off. “I guess… I guess I was expecting someone…” He waved his hand in front of Jerry to emphasize his point.

“Someone what?” Jerry urged.

“I don’t know! Someone… less handsome. I guess?” Minghao’s voice went small as he finishes his sentence.

Jerry laughed at Minghao’s statement. “Oh, I’m sorry. Do you expect someone who looks as boring as my name?”

Minghao’s face went redder than ever. Whether it’s from alcohol or the embarrassment, he hopes Jerry would think of the latter. “N-no! Your name is not boring… You don’t look boring!”

“Yeah, sure. ‘Cause I look handsome, right?” Jerry teased.

The younger did not respond. He’s done embarrassing himself in front of the other tonight. When Jerry noticed that Minghao’s awkwardly standing in the middle of his room, he immediately invited him to sit down.

“Minghao, please. Make yourself at home.” He waved his hand around his bed. “Or you can take a rest and sleep on my bed for a while.”

Minghao reluctantly approached the bed and sat down. “How’d you know my name by the way?”

“Shua’s my dormmate and his boyfriend frequently visits our place. Jeonghan keeps talking about you, you know. It was Shua’s idea to finally let us meet,” he explained. “I don’t know how he planned this, but surely meeting in the kitchen in that _situation_ was not a way to do it, right?” He nervously chuckled.

“Well, that’s explains a lot.” Minghao yawned.

“You might wanna lay down for a while,” Jerry suggested.

“Thanks, but I’m fine.” Minghao yawned again.

Jerry raised one eyebrow. “Your yawn says otherwise. Stay here. I’ll get you a water and some aspirin.”

“You don’t have t-“ Minghao was about to protest when the other man already opened the door and went out, leaving him all alone in his room. He decided to follow his advice and laid down, the comfort of the pillows and blanket welcomed and lulled him to sleep already.

* * *

Minghao woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat. He suddenly jolted awake against the warmth of the divan, on a bed that is definitely not his.

“Did I- did we?“ he muttered to himself as he uncovers the blankets. _Nope, my clothes are still here,_ he silently thought.

As he stood upright in a much comfortable position, grunting in pain as his head spins, his eyes wandered to the bedside table where a glass of water and some aspirin are set upon, with a handwritten note that says:

_You already fell asleep as soon as I went back :( Take the aspirin and drink this water when you wake up :D –J_

Minghao checked the time on his phone in his pocket: _3:27am,_ it says. He immediately complied and drank the aspirin and water. He laid back down and silently hoping that he falls asleep back again.

13 minutes have passed and still Minghao can’t sleep. He decided to check his phone to see some texts from his friends, squinting his eyes hard as the brightness of the screen was welcomed by his eyes.

_Jeonghan 11:53_

Where u @ ??

HeLo ???

HhAo ??

_Soonyoung 00:06_

I cant find jeonghan…

I CANT FIND YOU TOO SHIT

Fuk yall im going home

_Jeonghan 00:17_

_Okyy nvM…_

_JRrry tOld me ur sleppiGng_

_hada gOod nyt, huH ;)_

When Minghao was done reading their text, he silently cursed at himself for falling asleep. His friends might have already ditched him and left him in this unfamiliar place. He composed himself to get up. His head starts spinning again which made him sway involuntarily across the room. As soon as he managed to get a hold of the door knob without stumbling, he immediately turned it and went outside.

Unconscious body of sweaty and drunk college kids greeted him as soon as he stepped his foot outside. He carefully made his way into the living room without stepping someone’s limbs, which was difficult, but he succeeded.

He went into the door’s direction right away and exited the dorm room. He was supposed to go straight outside to hail a cab home when his gut feeling told him to turn left where the stairs to the rooftop is. He fought against it, but lost when his feet are already leading him to the staircase.

His head says no, but his heart says yes as he ascended the flight of stairs. When he reached the last step, he opened the door that connects it to the rooftop. He was met with the cool breeze that sent chills to his spine, his hands are quick to rub his arms in attempt to warm himself. As his feet drag him more towards the center, a silhouette is already seated at the edge of the building, his back facing Minghao, looking down at the early and chilly streets of Manhattan.

“Who’s there?” Minghao called out.

The silhouette turned his head to where Minghao’s voice is, revealing to be the same man who just saved him earlier.

“Jerry?” _Is this why my gut is telling me to go here?_

“Minghao?” Jerry turned so he’s now facing him. “I thought you’re still sleeping… Or even went home.” He jumped from the railing from where he sat to come closer to Minghao.

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Minghao said.

“Are you cold?” The older noticed as Minghao’s hands are still rubbing his arms. “Let me lend you my jacket,” he says as he takes his jacket off to lend it to the other.

Minghao couldn’t say no as the other already insists. “I really can’t refuse you, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m quite irresistible,” Jerry quipped as he ruffles the younger’s hair. “Come, sit with me.”

The taller man led them the way across the rooftop where a used sofa is tucked against the corner, with throw pillows and extra blankets for extra comfort. “This is where I think and cool my mind sometimes.”

“Is this where you take your hook ups too?” Minghao teased.

“I only take the cute ones.” Jerry lifted the younger’s chin, their faces an inch away from each other.

Minghao leaned back, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. “I’m honored.”

The pair made their way to the sofa after their short banter. Minghao folded his knees while Jerry did the same, their shoulders brushing, none of them minded the close contact. They stayed motionless for a while, silence filling their little bubble, but never awkward.

“You dance so good,” Jerry broke the silence first.

“Oh yeah?” Minghao looked at him with eyes half-lidded.

“Not just _good._ It was perfect, amazing. Breathtaking. You’re breathtaking.”

Minghao shifted his position to the side so he’s facing Jerry. “What else?” His hands snaked their way to the older’s bare collar.

“You’re flawless. Immaculate. Sinless. You walk the halls of the school with a grace of a queen. Absolute head-turner,” Jerry said in a breathy manner.

The younger looked smug at the sudden praises. “You flatter me with those compliments.”

“Those weren’t compliments. That was a confession.” Jerry whispered into the younger’s ear, hands already made their way to Minghao’s inner thighs.

Minghao definitely moaned as Jerry squeezes his thigh. The sound of him whimpering was music to Jerry’s ears. Minghao tilted his neck, exposing and baring his skin for the older to access. Jerry wasted no time and shifted Minghao onto his lap, the younger straddling and thrusting his hips already as Jerry sucks onto his neck aggressively.

Making out is not something new to Minghao. The dark caress of someone else gives his life more thrill. To roam his curious hands onto different bodies every week, touching the unseen parts of whichever person he chooses, that’s what gives him drive.

So when Jerry takes a hold of his entire being, Minghao felt a strange perfection with every touch. His caresses hit way too close at home, as if their bodies are made just for each other. _As if they’ve already met long ago. Like they’re each other’s missing piece._

As Minghao is still straddling, clothes and choker already gone, he notices his neck is covered with fresh purple bruises, evidences of Jerry’s intense and passionate determination.

“You’re already hard, baby,” Jerry teased as Minghao’s tent bulged.

Minghao grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the back of the sofa. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

“With pleasure.”

Jerry grabbed him by his ass and shifted their position once again, pressing Minghao onto the sofa with Jerry topping him. As the taller man leaned down to connect their lips, darkness surrounded Minghao’s vision.

He has no recollection of what happened next.

* * *

_1815\. Bellavista-La Palmera, Seville, Spain_

“Minghao, get down here!”

The rays of the morning sun shone through Minghao’s blinds, pouring in light inside his room, illuminating the whole scene. Saturday mornings are his favorite: he can sleep late till noon as long as he likes. Not until this day. Not until his dad decides to wake him up at 9 o’clock in the morning to get down in their sitting room. The reason? Minghao doesn’t know at all.

“Five more minutes,” he murmured against his pillow, ignoring his dad demands.

He heard footsteps coming towards his room, but still paid no mind.

“Xu Minghao.” A voice in as the door burst open. His mom’s.

He stood up right away after hearing his mom’s voice.

“Wake up, for saints’ sake! Didn’t you hear your father calling you?” His mom came from the family of well-respected aristocrats. Growing up, he never had a proper mother figure, for she was always away. Only when his mother is around he would go hide into his room when he was a kid. For him, his mom is like an ice. Beautiful, but cold.

Minghao composed himself up and looked straight to his mom. “Sorry, mother. I was still slee-“

“No matter. Come down real quick. We have a very important guest.” She started to turn around but faced his son again. “And I expect you to be in your best behavior today.”

“Yes, mom,” Minghao sternly replied. And with that, his mom closed the door, leaving him to contemplate.

_Well, time to get down._

As soon as Minghao reached the sitting room, he saw his dad sitting and chatting with someone unfamiliar, perhaps the _very important_ guest his mom mentioned, with teas on the coffee table served by their butler. The visitor was unexpectedly handsome and young, unlike all of his dad’s peers, who are old and creepy. He was at least an inch or two taller than Minghao, with tan skin that matches his brown fluffy hair. He looks just a year older than him. Minghao certainly feels underdressed with his night gown at the moment.

“Ah, my boy. There you are!” his dad greeted him as he entered the room. “Come meet Mr. Moon, my new intern but just for this summer. Isn’t that right, Mr. Moon?”

The man, Moon, nodded at the mention of his name. “Yes sir. And please, just ‘Moon’ would be fine.”

He extended his hand towards Minghao, which the younger curtly shook while looking at his father. “Isn’t he the fourth intern you have this month, dad?”

“That,” Mr. Xu placed his arm on Minghao’s shoulders, “is for Moon to worry about. If he survives for at least two weeks, which my last interns didn’t succeed, he would get to be the first ever intern to survive the intense training of the best medical doctor in the field, me!”

Minghao rolled his eyes at his father and shook his shoulders. “I don’t know, dad. Good luck to you,” he teased.

He turned his attention to Moon. “And to you too. My father might be easygoing, but he will make your brain rot with the information he’s about to dump into you. Well now, if you excuse me.”

Minghao started to head towards the exit, when his dad spoke up once again. “Not so close, young man.”

The younger faced his dad, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Do you take favors from your father, Hao?” his dad asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Like what I said. Favors. Do you take them?”

Minghao took a step closer, still confused. “I mean, I guess? Depends. What is it, dad?”

His dad looked at Moon before answering his son. “I want you to show Moon around.”

“What?” “There’s no need for that, sir!” Both Minghao and Moon exclaimed, respectively.

Dr. Xu shook his head at his intern. “Nonsense! You will borrow my car today, ask the keys from the butler, and Minghao will show you around the area.” He paused. “Wait. While we’re at it, Minghao, why won’t you show him around the manor? Show him his room too, will you?”

Moon looks like he was about to protest at the overwhelming hospitality. Minghao, however, looked burdened at the sudden request from his dad.

“Look, dad. He,” he waved his hand at Moon, “already said there’s no need for that! I mean, the Xu family hospitality is taking request from the _guest,_ right?” he urged.

“Minghao.” A strict voice called him again. His mother just entered the room. “What did I say about your attitude again?”

The young man looked defeated. He cannot go against his mother. “Yes, mother. I apologize.”

“Don’t apologize to me. You know who you have to apologize to.” She exited the room.

Minghao turned to his father. “I-“

His dad just shook his head subtly and directed his eyes at Moon.

The younger defeatedly faced the intern again. “Mr. Moon. I apologize for my behavior. Of course, I would be glad to show you around.” He greeted through his teeth at the last sentence.

Moon surprisingly found the whole scene funny. “Please, just call me Moon. And no, you don’t have to force yourself.” He chuckled.

_~~Minghao finds his laugh endearing.~~ _ ~~~~

“Although, I need assistance going to my room. Do you think you could help me with that, Hao?” Moon finished, with a sly, subtle smirk on his mouth.

_How dare you call me that._

“Of course.” Minghao forced himself to smile.

On the other hand, Dr. Xu was grinning as he was watching the whole interaction. “Perfect!” He clapped his hands. “You’re already bonding!”

“We’re really not,” “Ah, it’s a small thing, sir,” they said in unison.

“No matter! Hao, go help him with his suitcases to his room, alright?” was the last thing his dad said as he exited the room, leaving the two young men with themselves.

Minghao started to crouch down to get Moon’s luggages, but was stopped when the intern insisted on carrying his own bags instead.

“Well, if you insist,” Minghao sassed. “Come, follow me.”

They exited the room together. Their trip going to Moon’s room was silent, with only the sound of Moon audibly struggling to carry his luggages as Minghao lead them the way. When they finally reached the bedroom door, Minghao opened the door for Moon to go inside.

“Interns first,” he said.

“Thank you,” Moon replied, still struggling with his bags.

As soon as Moon dropped his belongings to the floor and immediately plopped down on the bed, Minghao was still idling on the doorway. “Enjoy your first day, I guess…”

Moon raised his head to look at him. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Hope we can be friends.”

Minghao disagreed with the idea, but said, “Yeah… me too.”

* * *

It was the next day when Minghao decided to give the guest a tour inside the manor. Moon was asleep the whole day during his first day, he was obviously tired from the trip.

While Moon was asleep, Minghao spent his whole day with his friend Seungkwan. They have been friends ever since Seungkwan’s family moved next house from the Xu manor. Seungkwan, being the adventurer that he is, ventured once inside the vast area of the manor when Minghao found him lost in their gardens. Minghao found himself comfortable with him, even if he’s the loudest person Minghao’s ever met. He’s the only one who can tolerate Seungkwan.

“That’s like the fourth intern of uncle already,” Seungkwan said as he was munching on the freshly picked grapes from the Xus’ orchard. “I bet he’ll be gone by the end of the week.

“I bet he’ll last three days only.”

“What was he like?”

“How am I supposed to know? We only spoke like a minute,” Minghao answered as he rests his chin on his hand.

Seungkwan eyed his friend seriously. “I bet you’ll fall in love with him… by the end of the week.”

“Excuse me?” Minghao looked scandalized.

“Didn’t you like the first intern uncle had had? But you were sad when he lasted only five days.”

“Excuse me, Seungkwan!” He softly hit him with a grape. “I do not fall in love that easily.”

“How about that previous intern? Didn’t you had a fli-“

“We did not!” He paused. “He just said he liked me, but I never was interested with him!”

Seungkwan looked like he was on the verge of tears while laughing. “Oh, you had it bad, Xu Minghao. I’l give you one week till you realize you like him.”

“Bet. Because I will never.”

“Whatever works for you,” Seungkwan teased, knowing fully that he’ll win this round.

* * *

Their first tour was around the manor area. Minghao showed him the interior of the house first, starting with the first floor which consists of the living room, dining room and the kitchen mostly. Moon was silent during the tour, listening intently to Minghao as the younger rambles about each room of the manor, with slight side stories then and there within each room they explore.

The second floor consists mostly of bedrooms and other facilities like bathrooms, library and study room, music room, and even a room where Minghao could find his inspiration and do his art.

“My dad built this place in the house when I was seven, I think?” he contemplated. “I used to draw a lot on the walls which would fury my mother, so dad decided to build me a room of my own for me to draw.”

“Your bedroom is not enough?” Moon teased.

“If you meet my dad, like meet him on a personal level, you will know that he spoils me a lot. I never asked, but he just gives and gives anyway,” he explained.

“I can tell that he loves you dearly.”

“I wish I could say the same for my mother.” They absentmindedly roamed along the halls of the manor as they talk, their feet dragging them in whatever direction it wants to take them.

“Why not?”

Minghao heaved a sigh. “She was never there for me, I guess? She’s always busy with her work, with her position, with her status, that sometimes I think that she forgot she has a child and a husband.” The younger was surprised with the words that slipped from his mouth. He was never the type to overshare with his personal life.

Moon hesitated, but he held Minghao hand for comfort as they walk. “You know, my parents were like that too. Always busy with their work that sometimes I find myself taking care of my own younger brother instead of them doing it. Not that I complain about it, but I just want someone to take care of me too. Not until I realized that everything they do is for me and my brother.

Mrs. Xu is doing the same too. Everything she does is for you and your father, Minghao. So don’t think too much, alright? You wouldn’t appreciate such pleasures in life if it wasn’t for her.”

Minghao was never the affectionate type either, but he still appreciated the act. “Thank you, Moon. Really. My heart feels better.”

“Is that so?”

The young man didn’t answer, but they were still walking with their hands linked with each other. When they turned towards the right wing, they almost collided with another body, which turned out to be Minghao’s mother.

They immediately untangled their hands.

“Mom!” Minghao was startled. “W-what are you doing here”

The matriarch looked sternly at her son. “What am I doing here? This is my house, Hao. I live here.”

The atmosphere between the three was dreadful.

“I-I know that, but, don’t you have political matters to attend to?”

“Why now, can’t I take a break, son?” his mother queried.

“It’s not wha-“

“I think what he means, Mrs. Xu,” Moon interfered, “is that he’s surprised at your benevolent presence, which he rarely experience, but would be delighted if you stay and spend quality time with your son more often.”

Mrs. Xu eyed Moon from head to toe. “You…” she paused. “You are a good fellow.”

She turned to his son. “I know I’ve been very absent, but mother will make it up for you,” she said with a strict voice still, but this time, mixed with concern and maternal care.

“It’s all fine, mother. Honestly!”

“Your friend here is right.” She slightly turned to Moon. “Be with someone of good influence like him. And now, if you must excuse me.” Mrs. Xu was gone.

When Minghao and Moon made sure they are farther away from the matriarch, the younger lightly hit Moon on the shoulder. “I can’t believe you said that! I cannot believe you just said that.”

Moon flinched slightly and laughed. “What? I was right. She was right.”

“But still-“

“I did you a favor, Hao. Would you do me a favor too?”

“What is it?”

“Go with me to the town.”

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon roaming the hot streets of Seville. The scorching heat of sun is seething off their skin as they walk around town, Minghao doing all the talking as usual while Moon absentmindedly stare at him as he talks.

“Are you even listening to me?” Minghao asked when he noticed Moon spacing out.

“Of course, you said your cousin Kwanseung embarrassed himself in front of people or something?”

“No!” Minghao complained. “My _best friend Seungkwan_ embarrassed himself. You’re not even listening!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he laughed.

“What got you thinking anyway?” he whined.

“Distracted. Is all.”

“By?”

“ _Your beauty,”_ Moon said in a language Minghao can’t understand.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Moon shook his head. “I said by the vendor over there! Isn’t she beautiful?” The intern pointed at a certain direction, and true enough, a female fish vendor was there. Not even attractive to say the least. ~~Minghao wouldn’t admit but he feels jealous.~~

“Have you got your standards low, Moon?”

“What?” Moon defended. “I’m just appreciating beauty.

“She’s not even in the slightest, pretty.”

“Like what? You know someone prettier?” Moon tilted his head in provocation.

Minghao was about to rebut when someone tackled him into an embrace behind. “Minghao!” The voice called.

When the younger detached himself from the stranger, he turned around and saw his closest cousin, Hansol.

“Hansol? Is that really you?” Minghao had a huge smile on lips.

“Yes! Have you missed me?” Hansol opened his arms again for a hug.

Minghao responded the hug. “Of course! Dad and mom missed you too. And also a certain someone…”

Hansol lightly hit him on his back. On the other hand, Moon was awkwardly watching their moment as if he was unwelcomed, like someone who intruded an intimate moment. When Minghao noticed him idly standing, he suddenly detached himself from the other to introduce Moon to him.

“Moon, this is Hansol. Hansol, this is Moon.”

Hansol extended his hand for Moon, which the older took politely. “And don’t worry, I’m just a cousin. No need to get jealous,” he teased.

Minghao nudged him on the ribs.

“We’re not-“ they said in unison, catching each other off guard.

“Oh!” Hansol’s eyes went big. “Complicated, then?”

“Hansol,” Minghao started. “He’s dad’s intern.”

Hansol looked at him like he’s crazy. “And?”

“And?” Minghao exclaimed. “ _And_ I’m here giving him a tour around town.”

Hansol’s mouth went o-shaped. “I apologize! I thought-“

Moon warmly smiled at the younger. “No worries. It’s all good.”

Minghao butted in. “Why won’t you just go into the manor, alright? And while you’re at it, pay Seungkwan a visit too.”

Hansol’s face suddenly went red.

“Now, go!” Minghao ordered, which the younger immediately complied, waving at the pair as he went back to his transportation.

That leaves the two all alone again, when Minghao broke the silence. “Are you hungry?”

* * *

The pair ended up visited all stores and diners with Minghao’s wealth. Moon protested every time the younger pays, but Minghao insisted and always won, so he got to pay their food and store-bought items. When it was finally dark, they decided to go home already, satisfied with how they spent their afternoon well. Minghao drove them home with his dad’s car.

It was already supper when they arrived. Supper time means only Dr. Xu and Minghao, but when Minghao saw his mother seated on the table, he was in shock.

When Mrs. Xu spotted the pair come in, she called their attention to join them for dinner.

“Minghao. Moon. It’s a pleasure to have you here with us,” Mrs. Xu spoke/

“Mom? Is there something wrong?” Minghao asks as he and Moon sit down together.

“What? No.” She looked at him. “I’m just taking your friend’s advice here. Quality time, right?”

Dr. Xu, on the other hand, bellowed in laughter. “I knew I was right taking you in, boy! Not only you befriended my son, but you made my family complete again.”

Moon was flustered at the sudden compliment. “No need to thank me, sir! I just did the bare minimum.”

“Now, now. Let’s say our grace before meal. Son, would you like to lead?”

It was Minghao’s turn to get flustered at the sudden request. “Uh, sure.”

They all linked their hands and bowed their hands together. “Bless these food we are about to partake. We thank you for the complete presence of everyone here. Uhm,” he paused, and said, “Amen.”

“Amen,” they all said in unison.

They ate their meals in silence, with only utensils slightly clicking with their plate. It was a defeaning silence, no one knows what to say or to start a conversation, as they never had done this before. Not to mention, Moon was also here, which was unusual, because the last interns haven’t seated at the Xu family dining table.

Minghao tried to broke the silence. “Did Hansol come in here?”

“He was here for a short time, just greeted us and all, but directly went ahead,” his dad explained.

“Mom? Did Hansol come and greet you?” Minghao urged his mother to speak, clearly unfamiliar with how family dinners work.

“Hansol, did you say?” She paused. “Oh, yes! He greeted me when I was in the gardens. Nice fellow. Too bad he only stayed shortly.”

“I wonder why?” his dad asked.

“Seungkwan?” Moon suddenly suggested.

“Excuse me?” Dr. Xu pardoned.

“Oh, I apologize, sir. I mean maybe he went ahead because of Seungkwan? I heard him and Minghao mentioned him earlier when we bumped into him,” Moon embarrassingly answered, he didn’t know why he said that, he was not even a part of the family.

Minghao, however, fought a snicker as he ate his food.

“Seungkwan?” Mrs. Xu asked. “Why, what’s with him?”

“Are they a ‘thing’ son?” Dr. Xu inquired.

“Pretty sure they’re humans, dad,” Minghao quipped. Moon fought a snicker too.

“You know, are they… are they together?”

“What’s with the sudden interest, dad?”

“Oh, you know,” his dad diverted his attention to his plate, “if your cousin got a partner, it’s time for you to get one too.”

Minghao almost choked at the sudden statement. Moon poured him a glass of water and offered it to him, which the younger accepted.

When Minghao felt a little better, he looked at the father in the eye. “What?!”

“You’re in the right age, Hao. Time for you to meet new people than prisoning yourself inside your room. I’m sure Moon here has got a significant other too, am I right, Moon?” Dr. Xu turned his attention to his intern.

“Negative, sir. I don’t have one as of the moment.”

As soon as Moon said that, the whole atmosphere went silent again, as if they just realized.

After a few moments, Mrs. Xu spoke up, “Now, now. Finish your food so we can retire to our respective rooms.”

The three men replied with a ‘yes’ in unison.

* * *

When Minghao and Moon went upstairs to have a rest, Minghao decided to knock on Moon’s door before retiring to his own room.

“Come in!” Moon replied to the knock.

Minghao opened the door slightly just to peep on the older.

“Ah, Minghao. Come in.”

“No need for that. Uh, I just want to say… tomorrow again? Or will you be working with dad starting tomorrow?”

Moon contemplated for a while. “I think I’m free tomorrow. What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s go out of town.”

* * *

It took two months and more for Moon to be an intern under Dr. Xu. He successfully survived his trainings and on top of that, he got to spend his free time with Minghao, which was a lot, since he always finishes his task on time and even before that. It took Moon two months, while it took Minghao two weeks to fall in love.

It started when Moon would surprise him with flowers every morning. Every time Minghao asks what they were for, Moon would just reason out that he picked them out while exploring around town, saying that those flowers reminded him of Minghao. The younger wouldn’t admit of course, but he feels butterflies in his stomach with the simple gesture.

His simple crush went worse when Moon would sing him to sleep sometimes, when Minghao had difficulty in sleeping. The older would sneak inside the younger’s room and sing him lullabies, even in languages that Minghao can’t understand. It made Minghao feel at _home._ At ease.

It turned worst when Moon agreed to have his portrait painted by Minghao, much to the younger’s pleasure since no one has ever agreed with him before, until Moon. To sit idly in the middle of the room for _hours_ is agony, but Moon still agreed, just for Minghao. Moon agreed to something Minghao is passionate with, and if that doesn’t make Minghao fall in love even more as time passes, he doesn’t know what will.

So when it was finally time for their good byes, Minghao can’t bring himself to get up.

“Xu Minghao, if you don’t catch his train on time, I would really not talk to you anymore,” Seungkwan barged in his room.

“What for? I knew falling in love was a risky move. He was temporary. I should’ve known that.”

“And? So if he’s temporary? Wouldn’t you want him to be permanent in your life? Xu Minghao! The son of a well-known doctor and an aristocrat! Not everything is served to you in your little golden plate, alright? You have to work hard for something you want. And if you want Moon in your life right now, you’ll stand up right now and catch that train before it leaves.” Seungkwan started to give him a sermon.

“The car’s ready outside. Don’t mope around, please? It hurts to see you like this, Hao.” Hansol also entered the scene.

It took Minghao five seconds till he jolted himself up and ran outside his room. He raced inside the manor as if his life depended on it, which it did of course, metaphorically.

He immediately ran for Hansol’s car, key already inside, since his dad’s is being used at the moment. He raced through the streets of Bellavista, giving no mind to the startled citizens as he passes by.

When he reached the train station in just 7 minutes, he got down right away and ran frantically around the terminal, searching for a familiar brown mop of hair amidst the sea of passengers.

“Leaving Bellavista in 5 minutes,” the train conductor said, which made Minghao panic more.

As he was searching and searching, a voice called onto him. “Minghao?”

He turned around, and there of course, standing is the man he had loved. “Moon!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Look. I don’t- we don’t have much time-“

“Leaving Bellavista in 2 minutes.”

“Those two months with you were _amazing._ I never felt more alive before. I never experience what the real _me_ was until I met you. You unlocked a part of me that I didn’t even know existed. You made me feel a lot of things when I’m around you. The flowers you gave me? I kept them. Every single petal. Your sweet lullabies? Memorized. In my mind all day. Your painting? With me. Protected. Sealed. Untouched. Moon, I know-“

“One minute”

“I know we only met for a short time, but that was the best two months of my life. Everything about those two months was perfect because of you. And I don’t know how to say this but…”

“I love you too.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I thought you were confessing?” Even in the short time they had, Moon still managed to joke.

“Y-you love me?”

“And I thought I was the obvious one!”

“You really love me?”

“20 seconds!”

“Hao, _eres el sol para mi luna._ ” He paused. “Can I kiss you?”

Minghao wasted no time to smash their lips together.

But as their lips come closer and closer to each other, Minghao’s mind went blank.

Such reminiscence so precious to him only gone to waste when he cannot recall what happened next.

* * *

_1658\. Beijing, China._

“You’re asking for the impossible, Hao.”

The Imperial Palace is occupied for the biggest celebration for their Crown Prince tomorrow. Yellow full moon shines and smiles back at them, waving its light to brighten up their night. A symbol of hope, acting like light to guide your way whenever your path gets dark. Prince Minghao used to look up at the starry sky every night as a kid. He always loved the moon, always will. But tonight, he can’t bring himself to be happy even if the moon is present tonight.

Seokmin, his advisor and his confidant, visited Minghao in his room along with Mingyu, the young prince’s childhood best friend and serves in the imperial army.

“Hao,” Mingyu spoke up. “We want to help, we really do. But we can’t just put your life on risk trying to perform your command.”

“Not only you put your honor, your family, and your life in risk, but think about _him_. Do you really think he wants you to do that too? Hao, I’ve been your advisor since you were crowned prince, but we’ve known each other since the three of us were kids. We don’t want to put you in a predicament much worse than it already is!” Seokmin advised in his professional voice, hoping the reckless prince would listen to him.

“I hate to agree with Seokmin every time, but he’s right. He’s always right,” Mingyu exasperatedly said. “We’re with you every step of the way, Hao. We may not feel what you feel, but you can always have our shoulders to lean upon.”

Minghao was quiet all along, he’s afraid that one word might come from his mouth and would fury his friends. He leaned on his room’s balcony, looking down at the view instead of up in the sky, where the moon is illuminating bright, waiting for his favorite prince to glance at him too.

A knock on his door was heard, which startled the three at first.

“It’s me.” A familiar voice spoke at the other side. Too familiar that it made the Crown prince’s heart ache.

Seokmin nudged Mingyu to signal him to exit the room with him, but said their farewells first before leaving. “We’ll leave the both of you, Hao.”

When the pair exited the room, another set of footsteps came in and went towards the prince’s direction, leaning on the balcony too to imitate the younger’s action.

“Congratulations for your wedding tomorrow, my prince.”

Junhui served as the general in the imperial army, vowed to protect the Xu family with all his life, and pledged his loyalty to his country. That’s what the citizens of Beijing would perceive him: a cold-hearted warrior, unable to open his heart for anyone who try to win his heart. But what the people don’t know is that his devotion is to Minghao and to his Minghao only.

“You’re not helping, Junnie.”

“What? Can’t I express my greetings to the prince?” Junhui teased.

“You know you’re the only one, right?”

“I do know that. But in the eyes of the Emperor, I’m just a general, and not his son’s lover.”

Junhui grabbed the younger’s hand and pulled them away from the balcony, afraid that servants might see them together in the prince’s chamber. He closed the sliding doors and the curtains for extra measure.

The young general pulled the prince to a tight embrace, holding Minghao around his arms as if there’s no tomorrow, which is true enough for the both of them. Tomorrow, Minghao won’t be a free man anymore.

Junhui detached himself from the younger, cupping Minghao’s cheeks with his hands instead. “Tomorrow, you will be a man. You will continue your bloodline and produce family of your own. Hao, these are the things I can’t offer you.”

Tears are already streaming down the prince’s face and buried his head on the crook of his lover’s neck. “I don’t want to,” he mumbled.

“I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know,” he continued, facing Junhui this time. “I don’t want to spend my future with someone I don’t love. I don’t want to live if you’re not by my side, Junhui.”

Junhui wiped the tears from his beloved’s youthful face. “We can’t do anything about it, my prince. The council’s decided. The preparations are ready. I’m sorry if I failed you.”

“No! _I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry I can’t fight for you in front of my father. I’m sorry we have to love each other behind closed doors. I’m sorry that I’m tied with someone else instead of you. I failed you, my love.”

“At least I still get to see you every morning, even if you’re holding someone’s hand instead of mine. I’ll live for you, my prince. Do the same for me too.” He kissed the younger’s forehead tenderly, afraid to break what’s already broken inside.

“Run away with me.”

“Minghao.”

“Run away with me, Junhui.” The prince held his lover’s hands, pleading. “Even without Mingyu and Seokmin’s help, run away with me. Far. Far away from here. Let’s live on the mountains, riverside, lakes. Anywhere with you. I don’t care about the fortune. _I only need you.”_

The young general shook his head at the idea. “Your kingdom needs you. Your future spouse needs you. China depends on you, Minghao, my sweet prince.”

“Why not, Junhui? Don’t you love me anymore? Didn’t you pledge your devotion _to me?_ Please. Please, Junhui. Listen to me one last time.”

“I love you so much that I rather choose seeing you with someone else than to risk your life _with me._ I only want what’s best for you, love. Even if it ruins me. Just so you can be whole.”

Minghao turned his back to his lover. “But it’s ruining me too! I rather _put myself in danger_ as long as I’m with you! Junhui,” he pleaded, turning around so he’s facing him again. “Please, my love?”

Junhui doesn’t want to admit, but he’s tempted to run away with the only man he ever loved, but they both have duties to fulfill. They have lives to life, and in this story, the next chapter is not about them anymore.

“It’s still you in my next life, my love, and even the next ones. But in this one, we have to part.” His heart is breaking as he was saying his farewell. “For your kingdom, and for our country.”

“Junhui.” Minghao’s voice is cracking, and Junhui hates to see him in pain because of him.

“Rest well, my prince. You still have a wedding to attend tomorrow.” Junhui lead Minghao to his bed.

The Crown prince was too tired crying to argue, so he complied, knowing he won’t win against his beloved. As Minghao shifted on his bed, Junhui is tucking him in his blanket, a routine they always do ever since.

Junhui headed for the door after making sure Minghao is comfortable. As he was about to slide the door, he turned one last time to his beloved.

“What?” Minghao weakly asked.

“Can I kiss you? This might be the last night I’ll ever taste your cherry wine lips.”

Minghao kicked his blanket and stoop up right away, running towards his only lover. Tears of pearl are falling down again from his face, but paid no mind as his lover’s lips are connected against his.

His mind went empty. The memory of the familiar warmth of his lover's lips faded away.

* * *

_2020, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea._

The noise from his members jerked Minghao awake from his sleep. He blinked his eyes to focus, but eventually failed when his migraine strikes back again. He struggled to help himself stand up from the couch and almost fell out of balance if it wasn’t for his Seungcheol-hyung who caught him right on time.

“Finally awake, Myungho?” their leader asked.

“Hyung? Why’s everyone here? What time is it? How long was I passed out?” The young Chinese member bombarded him with questions.

Seungcheol chuckled at his confusion. “We’re all here because we were practicing for our comeback, remember? It’s already 10 in the evening, Myungho. And you were dead asleep for three hours.”

“Three hours? _Just_ three hours?” Minghao was taken aback. “Wait, why did I even pass out?”

“Why? Is three hours too short for you? You can always go back to the dorms and take a rest, Myungho. And you passed out in the middle of the practice. Have you been sleeping enough? Good thing Jun caught you and carried you here.”

“No, no. That’s not what I meant.” Minghao tried to sit properly. “I mean, just really three hours? I feel like I’ve been dreaming all day.”

And wait, Jun? _Jun. Hui. Jerry. Moon. Junhui. JUNHUI!_

“Care to share your fever dream?” Seungcheol requested, careful enough not to upset the younger with the sudden intrusion.

Minghao diverted his attention to the remaining members. They’re all roudy as usual. BooSeokSoon are on their mischief again. Jeonghan’s been annoying the youngest members. Mingyu and Wonwoo are tucked against the corner of the room. Jisoo is on his phone. Woozi is talking to the producers. Only Jun is out of the scene.

Minghao reluctantly spoke up. “This is actually not the first time I dreamt about him but-“

“Him?” Seungcheol interrupted, but realized what he’d done. “I’m sorry, continue.”

“But I’ve been dreaming about… Junnie-hyung lately. It started when I was a trainee, the first time we met to be exact. That night, I dreamt about him. About the two of us.” Minghao looked at his hyung for reactions, but Seungcheol only nodded at him in encouragement to continue.

“It happened rarely at first, but it turned worse when we got to know each other better. And every time I’m sick or have a mild headache, it’s always him, hyung. He invades my dreams always.”

“What happens in your dreams, Myungho?”

Minghao took a while before answering, quite unsure with his dreams too. “Sort of… time travelling? I get warped into different time periods and places every dream. We… we were lovers in some dreams, sometimes enemies. Mostly lovers. Hyung, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what this means!”

Seungcheol only looked at him intently, as if understanding and analyzing every word he said.

“You don’t think I’m crazy, right hyung?”

“No, no!” The leader laughed. “Go on, Myungho. I like where this is going.”

The younger glared at his leader, but continued. “But this dream I just had, it was new. It was the first time I had five different time and place in one dream…” he contemplated what to say next.

“And?” Seungcheol urged. “How did it transit?”

“And… I get warped into another time and place right before our lips connect for a kiss. Every. Time. Five times to be exact!” the younger exclaimed, but not loud enough for everyone in the practice room to hear.

Seungcheol laughed at the younger’s explanation, which got heads from the room to turn towards their direction. The leader dismissed them with just a wave of a hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says as he laughs. “But what are your stories? Did all end well?”

The younger shook his head in response.

“Care to explain?”

“The last one did not end well.”

Seungcheol looked expectantly for an explanation.

“I was the prince of China, he was a general, we were lovers.” Minghao took a deep breath. “But my father wedded me to a princess instead. Jun and I didn’t get to have a happy ending in the one.”

“But what struck me the most was,” he continued, “when he told me that it’s still _me_ in his next lives.”

Seungcheol clapped his hands as if an idea struck his mind. “I know what your case is!”

“My case?” Minghao looked confused. “What is it?”

“Do you believe in soulmates? Reincarnation?”

“What?! Hyung,” Minghao laughed, “those only exist in movies.”

Seungcheol shook his head in disagreement. “Movies or in real life, the power of love is inevitable, even more powerful than death itself. It was love that brought you two back to each other once again! Didn’t you say you started dreaming when you first met? That must be a sign! You two are soulmates!”

The older looked so amused at himself with his conclusion but Minghao doesn’t want to disappoint the leader, so he stayed silent for a while, thinking what to say next.

“That’s a wrap for tonight, guys! Thank you for your hard work!” Seungcheol suddenly announced to the group.

Jeonghan was the first to react. “Yes! Finally.” Then followed by the other members.

“Wait, hyung, what are you doing?” Minghao whispered.

“Looks like you two need to sort things out. Jun doesn’t know I dismissed the group already. He’s out buying drinks. So when he comes here and see no one but you, _you_ have to talk to him.”

Seungcheol immediately lead the group to the exit, leaving Minghao, who was about to protest when his migraine acts again, preventing him to move but on the couch.

Five minutes have passed with only silence to accompany Minghao inside the practice room, when a loud bang from the door startled him from his peaceful state in the couch.

“I’M BAC-“ Jun wasn’t able to complete his sentence when he saw the empty room. When he saw Minghao, he immediately went to his direction.

“They already left,” Minghao spoke.

Jun made himself comfortable beside Minghao on the couch. “And they left you?”

“More like they left me under your care. I’m your responsibility now. Seungcheol-hyung will kill you if you don’t bring me back to the dorms alive.”

Jun ruffled the younger’s hair in response. “Of course, I’ll take care of you. How was your head by the way?”

“Better. Still hurts, but better.”

“How long has it been since it’s the two of us, Xiao Haohao?”

Minghao giggled at the nickname Jun used to call him when they were younger. “I honestly can’t remember. I kinda missed the two of us eating Chinese food, Xiao Huihui.”

It was Jun’s turn to laugh at the old nickname. Old, but never forgotten. “Let’s go get some malatang when you’re all better.”

They fell into deep silence. None of them talked for a long time. Their mere presence are enough for each other.

“Xiaoba,” Jun spoke.

“Mhmm,” mumbled Minghao.

“You know you’re my first choice, right?”

Minghao looked at him for an explanation.

“And I’ll always be there for you, right?” Jun continued.

The younger nodded in response, quite unsure, but nodded regardless.

“And… and it’s still you in my next life. Even in the next ones.” Junhui spoke the very same lines from Minghao’s dream.

“I know. You told me already.”

“What?” Jun was confused.

“You. Told me. Years ago. Hundreds of years ago even.”

Jun looked like he realized something. “You dreamt about it too?”

“You do?!” Minghao was astonished. For years of being a teammate together, he can’t believe they both hid the same things for a long time.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I just don’t want to shock you.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t believe this would be the day we tell each other.”

 _Seungcheol-hyung was right._ “Do you believe in soulmates, ge?”

Jun looked in his eyes. “I do, because of you.”

After years of dreaming and dreaming the same thing, Minghao’s question is finally answered. It wouldn’t hurt to ask one more.

“Can I kiss you?”

As if on cue, Jun broke eye contact and linked their lips together. The kiss was gentle. Passionate. Tender. Like young lovers frolicking in a meadow full of wild flowers under the sweet warmth of May. Jun cupped one hand on Minghao’s cheek and the other on his waist. After dreaming about nonexistent kisses, Minghao finally get to feel what it’s like to kiss someone you’ve been yearning for a long time.

When Jun bit the younger’s lower lip, Minghao moaned at the action, opening his mouth as Jun explored him with his tongue. Jun’s hands travelled around Minghao’s body, snaking his way from Minghao’s waist up to his chest as they passionately make out inside their practice room while Minghao’s hands found their way to Jun’s neck.

Minghao hoisted himself up and sat on Jun’s lap and started straddling, with Jun’s hands on his hips for support. As they get more intense and intense, Minghao’s headache came again which made the younger pause in pain.

“Ow, ow! My head.” He winced in pain, as he detached his lips from Jun’s.

Jun chased his lips one more time before kissing him on the forehead. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“Just like that?!” The younger protested.

“We can’t make out with your headache, Hao. And besides, do you really want to spend your first make out with me on our practice room? Jun teased.

Minghao hit him on his chest as his other hand touches his own head from the pain. “I literally hate you.”

Jun kissed him on the chin. “No, you don’t.”

He carried the younger as Minghao latches himself on Jun like a koala.

“Get off of me now, Hao.” The older laughed.

“I have a headache. Be considerate hyung!”

“I can’t carry you like this towards the van!”

“You can. You’re just being a pussy.”

After minutes of bantering again, Minghao won, of course. Jun ended up carrying him bridal style towards their company van. The staffs are definitely watching them right now, but he paid them no mind.

When they got inside the van, he carefully dropped Minghao on the farthest seat and sat beside him. Their journey back home was silent, with only Minghao’s soft snores as his head rests on Jun’s shoulder.

Jun waited for this moment after lives of waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! if you're reading this THANK YOU FOR READING THE WHOLE STORY. how was it ??? which part was your favorite ?? i hope u all liked it and don't forget to leave kudos! ♡♡♡


End file.
